Family
by TexGleek15
Summary: I know this has been done a lot, but what if the Wildcats went to Gabriella's old school? Will they protect her? One-shot Complete


**What if the East High Wildcats, traveled to an out of state-basketball-game, that happened to be where Gabriella had went to school? What if she was bullied and her bullies saw her? Will the others protect her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

Gabriella was nervous, the entire gang was traveling with the basketball team to an out-of-state basketball game, in Andrewsville, Texas. She wasn't nervous because she thought that the Wildcats were going to lose, no she was nervous because she used to go to that school. Let's just say she didn't have the greatest experience there at Andrewsville High School, home of the Lumberjacks.

She was sitting in the cafeteria with her friends and boyfriend, when Troy noticed that something was wrong.

"Hey Brie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie Brie, I can tell something is wrong."

By now the whole table was listening, but the brunette didn't care, they were going to find out anyway.

"Alright, the school that you guys are playing on Friday, I used to go to that school."

"That's not worrying you is it Gabster?"

"No it's not Chad, it's the fact that I didn't have the best experience there."

"What do you mean Gabs?"

"I was bullied while I was there, I mean worse than what Shar did to me when she was still after Troy."

"Woah that is bad, because I was nuts. Sorry about that again Gabi."

"It's fine Shar, I forgave you months ago."

"Don't worry Brie, you have all of us and when us boys are on the court you have the girls and Ryan. Plus the entire JV team, you know they love you."

"I know Wildcat, I'm just worried that they will do something."

"Not with us watching they won't."

Gabriella smiled a bright smile as she heard her friends promise that no one was going to hurt her. Now all she could do was hope that the week went quickly so that the game can be done and over with.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

It was now Friday and Gabriella was nervous again. The entire trip had been fun and she hadn't thought about seeing her old classmates again till they pulled up in front of the school.

Troy could sense his girlfriend's worry, he took her hand after the exited the bus and walked into the building with Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Sharpay in front of them in pairs and Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, and Martha behind them in pairs. The other players all making up a line of twos with Varsity in the front and JV in the back, with the coaches in front of the Varsity and the cheerleaders behind the JV.

They entered the gym and saw that the other team was there, including their cheerleaders and fans. Gabriella stiffened when she spotted some of her old tormentors. Troy felt her stiffen and gave her hand a squeeze to let her know that she wasn't alone. Coach Bolton walked up to the head coach and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm the head coach, Coach Bolton. This is my team, plus the JV, cheerleaders, and a few fans."

The coach shook Coach Bolton's hand and introduced himself as well as Coach Johnson. He said that he had his Varsity, JV, cheerleaders, and a few fans as well. As the two head coaches and their assistants left to the Coach's office to talk the two teams started to mingle. Everything was going fine till one of the players recognized Gabriella.

"Hey Montez, long time no see."

Gabriella was standing next to Taylor since Troy and Chad had to go and talk to the coaches since they were the team captains. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at what was going on. Zeke and Jason came and stood behind the two girls as the other girls and Ryan came to stand next to them.

"What Jeff?"

"Just wanted to ask what you were doing here?"

"I go to East High now."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, have for about a year."

"Tell me are you still a little nerd."

"Come on Jeff, she doesn't know how to be anything else."

"Why don't you two just shut up!"

"And who are you?"

"The name is Taylor Mckessie. Who wants to know?"

"Julie, and why are you defending Montez here?"

"She's my best friend."

"Come on you can tell me the truth, she can't have any friends. I mean look at her she is hideous."

"No she isn't! She is gorgeous! Your the hideous one!"

"How dare you call my girlfriend hideous. Anyway she was telling the truth."

"No she wasn't Gabriella is beautiful, on the inside and out. Meanwhile, you aren't, sorry does the truth hurt?"

"Shar don't. Don't stoop to there level."

"Ok fine, just for you Gabi."

"Tell us, Gabriella, what do you do for them?"

"What are you talking about Marissa?"

"To get them to act this way."

"She is herself, and is amazing."

"You must be sleeping with the entire two basketball teams to get them to stand up for you like that, tell us how does it feel to be a slut?"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Troy and Chad both ran over to the groups from behind the Lumberjacks. They were both fuming as was the everyone else. It was Troy who spoke.

"How dare you call my girlfriend a slut!"

"Wait you mean _you _are dating Montez?"

Jeff didn't wait for Troy to finish before he busted out laughing.

"I'm sorry I just didn't think that the coach's son was associated with sluts is all."

"Brie isn't a slut."

Troy was full out glaring at the boy as was everyone else except for Gabriella who was hiding her face in Troy's shoulder, trying not to let anyone see her tears. All of a sudden they heard another angry voice.

"MICHAELSON!"

Everyone turned around to see four very angry coaches storming over to the others. Coach Bolton took one look at his son holding his girlfriend before meeting his eyes and sending a silent message telling them to get her out of there. Troy lead his girlfriend out of the gym with entire basketball teams and half the cheerleaders following. The others stayed to see what would happen between the coaches and the player.

After the door closed Troy gently grabbed the brunette's shoulders and turned her to face him. He gently wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Brie?"

"T-troy?"

"I'm right here, as is everyone except half of the cheerleaders, they stayed to see what would happen."

"Gabster?"

"Yeah Chaddy?"

"Do you want to talk?"

"I guess so."

"Come on Brie let's go sit outside."

"Alright."

Everyone headed outside and sat down all sitting in a big circle with Gabriella was sitting in between Troy and Taylor, who were both holding her hands. She took a deep breath and looked at everyone in the circle. Each one looked at her with concern in their eyes.

"What do you want to hear first?"

"Brie who were those people?"

"Julie Camerson and Jeff Michaelson two seniors like us. They were my main tormentors while I was here, they always called me names and different stuff like that. Though one time it was almost too much. There was this new guy, Jackson, he was cute. He started to be nice to me, he defended me against Jeff and Julie. He studied with me basically he was my best friend and one day, while we were studying he asked me out to the Christmas Ball. I was estatic, because I will admit I did have a crush on him."

Gabriella took a deep breath trying to steady her beating heart. Troy squeezed her hand comfortingly as did Taylor. After a few seconds she started her story again.

"The night of the dance I got all dolled up, so much so, that Shar would be proud."

This got some laughs from people, especially Sharpay and Ryan. The brunette beauty waited till people had stopped laughing before continuing again.

"I waited in our living room all night before finally giving up and going to my room to go to bed at ten. I cried myself to sleep that night. Monday I saw him talking and laughing with Jeff and Julie, I walked by them, planning to confront him later. They saw me and Julie called out to me, she asked how I liked the dance but then went 'oh wait you didn't go because the guy that asked you didn't mean it' I looked towards Jackson and he was laughing with Jeff, no hint of remorse in his eyes."

She took a steadying breath.

"I had tears in my eyes and ran. I ran all the way home and up to my room on the second floor. I threw all of my stuff on the floor then threw myself on the bed and cried for hours. Later I was stupid enough to check Facebook and saw that they had posted mean words on my page. They said that I was ugly and unwanted, they said I was stupid and that no one was going to love me because I was a nerd. I started to believe them and I wanted to end it all. I wanted to end the pain, I went into the bathroom and ran a bath when I got in I had a razor blade, after that I black out till I wake up in the hospital. Turns out that I had cut pretty deep in my wrist and after about five minutes I was unconious and my mom came in and found me. She called 911 and I was taken to the hospital."

She had to stop because she was crying so much. She was afraid of what her friends would say, she didn't want to look up and see the disgust in their eyes, so she kept her eyes down cast. Troy lifted her chin with his pointer finger making her look him in the eyes. All she saw there was love and understanding. She hugged him then looked at all of her other friends all she saw sisterly love in all of their eyes.

"They released me a few days later and my mom told me that we were going to move again after the New Year, she said that she convinced her company to transfer her and then not transfer her again after that. For Christmas and New Year's Eve we stayed at a lodge. There I met a guy and he got me to try something new that I loved. After that we moved into our new house and I started my new school... East High."

"Wait this was the school you went to before East High?"

"Yes Chad it was."

At that moment the two East High coaches and the other half of the cheerleaders came out of the school building all looking angry. They came up to the group as they were standing, Coach Bolton took Gabriella into his arms and gave her a fatherly hug. When they pulled away Troy brought her back into his arms.

"Gabi are you ok?"

"I'm fine Coach Bolton."

"What have I told you?"

"Sorry Jack."

"Better, now do you want to know what happened after you guys left?"

"Yes please."

"You sure Brie?"

"Yeah I am Wildcat."

They all turned towards the coaches and waited as he began to speak.

"Well first his coach started yelling at him, then his assistant coach started to yell at him. After that he started to make excuses, and finally they benched him for the rest of the season and he won't be playing during playoffs if they make them."

"That's all they did?"

"Unfortunetly yes, though they did call the boy's mother, who should be here any minute now."

After Coach Bolton was done speaking they saw a car pull up and a middle age woman get out and head towards the gym.

After a few minutes the woman walked out of the building with her son in tow towards the Wildcats. She stopped in front of Coach Bolton and began to apologize.

"I'm awfully sorry for my son Coach Bolton."

"It's not me that deserves an apology, it's her."

He pointed to Gabriella and when the mother turned towards her, she gasped at who she saw.

"Gabriella, Gabriella Montez."

"Hi Mrs. Michaelson."

"You look so grown up. Anyway I wanted to apologize for my son's behavior. Trust me he won't be getting away with this."

As she said this she glared at her son who gulped nervously. The mother and son duo walked away and then left in their car.

The Wildcats spent the rest of the day hanging out and just having fun. That night at the game while the JV was playing Gabriella sat inbetween Troy and Taylor with all of their friends around them and when the Varsity was playing she was in between Taylor and Sharpay with their friends and the JV team surrounding them. Both the JV and Varsity won the game afterwards they headed to a local hotel to spend the night before making their way home in the morning.

As they were making their way home Gabriella couldn't help but think that she was lucky. She might have had to come back here but she was with family and everything was going to be alright as long as she had family to help her.

**What you think? Sorry it's so long and so sad and well dark. Review and tell me what you think please!**


End file.
